A Hunter's story
by 0.Fiction.0
Summary: A story about a 16 year old who becomes infected and tries to survive Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This my second fan fiction and I hope it's good.**

* * *

I walked on the dirt road that was alongside the street. I watched the school bus that had dropped me off drive by. The cloudy sky made it appear as if it would rain. I listen to the music coming from my ear phones. I closed my eyes, leaving myself to walk blindly. I always did things like this just to pass the time. After a few moments I began to feel insecure about walking blind. When I opened my eyes I realized that it began to rain lightly. As I continued walking to my trailer home it began to rain little heavier and started to walk at a faster pace. I quickly arrived home and opened the gate that enclosed my trailer, it was more like a mobile home if there is a difference but I just call it a trailer. After closing the gate behind me I saw that there were no cars park in our driveway. "My parents must be gone," I thought. I pulled a key out of my backpack and opened the door. To my left there was the living room with leather couches and flat screen television. The kitchen was to my right with a wooden table and an expensive looking stove, fridge, etcetera. Sometimes I wonder how we have such nice furniture but live in a trailer park. There is only one hallway, this hallway gives access to all the other rooms in my trailer. The first door on my right was the laundry room, the second was the bathroom. The first door to my left was my room and the second was my parent's room. There was one more room at the end of the hall but we just use it for storage. I went into my room set my stuff down and lied down. I pulled out my cell phone and called my mom. It rang once... twice... five times... six... eight. She didn't pick up. I didn't call my dad. He doesn't like to be called at work unless it was an emergency. My mom doesn't have a job, she's a house mom. Maybe she was getting groceries or something.

I had no desire to play videogames or watch television. All I wanted is to sleep school has been so harsh the last few weeks. Endless amount of assignments and projects, I've been staying up late the past few days just catching up on things. I was just glad that it was Thursday, just one more day of school then I get to sleep in. Rolling over to my side, I snuggled with my pillow and started drift off.

My eyes opened lazily. Oh that was so refreshing, I can't the remember the last time I slept like that. I searched for my phone and found it on the carpet floor of my room. I opened up my decade old phone and looked the time. It read 6:02. My body had a sudden rush of adrenalin, just like every teenager gets when they realize they're going to be late for school. Running out of my room and into the bathroom, I washed my face, my teeth and returned to my room to change.

Soon I was outside, eating a granola bar and walking out of the trailer park and to my bus stop. The bus usually arrived around 6:20 and it was 6:18. Just in time. I looked around, there was suppose to be another guy here with me. I didn't really know him all I knew about him was that we lived in the same trailer park. A few minutes passed and I checked my watch, it was 6:22. Time continued to pass so I sat down, listened to music, doing whatever to pass the time. I checked my watch again, 7:06. What the hell am I doing? I must have missed the bus and I'm just sitting here like an idiot waiting for it. I got up and started walking back home. It was freezing even with my jacket on the sun was barely out, even though it's Arizona it's still gets really cold in the winter. When I got back there I noticed that neither of my parents' cars were there. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was off. I almost ran up to the door I took out the keys from my bag and fumbled with them and opened the door. I walked in and ran to their room. I opened their door and found no one inside. Pulling out my phone and dialing my parents' number, I walked to the window in the kitchen to look outside, to see if there was anyone outside. Neither picked up, I had begun to worry. I didn't know what to do I looked out and saw someone outside. It was the kid that goes to my bus stop, I had come to recognize him because of his red jacket. I walked out to talk to him, I didn't know if he knew that the bus had left long ago, I didn't know why he was stumbling on the road. I was just worried since I haven't seen another living soul in a while.

Now that I think about it, yeah I haven't seen anyone since the bus dropped me off. Not even a car drove by while I waited for the bus. "Hey! Uhh...you what's your name again?" I called out. He was wearing his hood so I couldn't see his face, plus it was cloudy because of last nights showers. He turned to face me but said nothing. Kinda creepy, "uh...do you know if the bus passed yet?" No reply, a groan escaped his throat and started stumbling towards me. Sunlight hit his face and I could see that his skin was grey and drool dripping from his mouth or perhaps it was bile? "Whoa are you okay?!" I began to back up, soon the other guy started running at me at a full sprint. I panicked and turn tail to run back home but my foot slipped underneath me due to the sudden turn. I landed on one knee sending pain throughout my leg. Suddenly remembering the situation I was in I tried getting up and looked behind me to see that the insane child had already reached me. As I stood he grasped my shoulder and I swung my hand to remove him, I back hand slapped him, which might not be the most manly plan of attack but it was the first the that came to mind, my hand made contact which I thought was enough to remove him, but instead he grabbed my hand and bit into it. There was a searing pain running throughout my hand. The pain was so strong I couldn't even scream. This time with a forceful punch he was effectively removed from my hand. Instead of running home I ran to my left, I was hoping to find someone to help me escape my persuer. I ran for about five blocks and I began to get tired, I started slowing down and he began to catch up. I tried speeding up but it was too late. He tackled me to the ground and bit into my shoulder. I screamed, I rolled over putting him underneath me. He let me go and I tried to get up but he got a hold of my pants. He took another bite at my leg. With my other leg I kicked him off, I noticed a silghtly large rock on the ground in front of me. I crawled towards it and pick it up. I slowly got up and look at the zombie in front of me, he was standing, staring at me. He let out a loud screech and ran at me. When he was in range I swung my hand and smashed the rock against his skull. The zombie fell to the ground and I got on top of him and continued to beat his head with the rock. There was a sickening crunch and I stopped. I got up and look at my hand, it was covered in blood, I wiped it on my pants. I looked at my injured hand, it was bleeding from the teeth marks the zombie left. I started limping home. By the time I got back home I body started shivering, I wasn't cold which was starting to worrying me. I went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. My eyes had turned bloodshot. I turned on the sink and let the water wash off my wound, I took burning alchohol out of the medicine cabnite and applyed some to my hand. You should know all too well that it burned like hell. My shivering was getting more intense, for some reason it was getting harder to stand. I leaned against the wall and slowly slid down. I began to fell sick and quickly got the toilet. Then I threw up all of the contents of my stomach, after that intense period my eyes were watering from all the pain I've gone through. I didn't like crying, it wasn't my thing, but I think this time was an exception. I got this sudden head ache which didn't help my situation.

I sat there for a while, crying in pain, I didn't understand just yesterday I was at school with my friends being an ordinary teenager, now I'm here dying on my bathroom floor. Suddenly there was ripping pain in my chest. As if it were being torn apart, then I couldn't breathe. I tried gasping for air, but nothing came. Everything started to become numb, the pain wasn't so severe anymore. My body relaxed and I stopped breathing. My vision became blurred and I slouched over even more before I died.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's been forever since I updated but I hope i can update more often, so please enjoy. :)**

* * *

I felt cold, but not really cold. It more like I had no warmth. My eyes opened and there was a glaring light, my eyes couldn't adjust. So instead I searched for the light switch. After the light turned off I looked in the mirror I noticed my skin had turned into a dark grey. My eyes became a little duller in color. I knew very well just like any other teenager should, that I had become a zombie. I don't know why I didn't realize this earlier when I was be attacked.

My wounds seemed to have healed and didn't hurt anymore. So this is what it's like to be a zombie. I always thought I would have no control of my actions and that I would have a constant desire for flesh. Guess that's just a stereotype for zombies. I felt my chest and neck for a pulse, at first I thought I didn't have one, but after holding still for a moment. I found a slow and weak pulse.

I walked to my living room and sat down on couch. What was I going to do? I'm a sixteen year old kid in a zombie epidemic. I'm by myself, I'm also a zombie so I don't have to worry about other zombies, I think. But what about those who aren't infected? Guess I won't worry about until the time comes. What I need to worry about right now is what I'm having for breakfast.

Weeks have past...well that's kind of exaggerated. More like a week and three days, but still it feels like such a long time. All I've been doing is eat, sleep, and play video games. It's what I've always wanted to, but now I grew bored of it. Plus I was running out of food. I went out to my neighbor's house to take their car since both of my parent's car wasn't home. I walked up to the door and found the door locked. I looked around for a l rock. After I found one I walked up to the front window. I backed up and threw the rock. It easily went, but it left sharp shards on the window. I removed them and crawled through. There was a couch right next to the window, so I had an easy entrance. I searched for car keys in the kitchen and living room. I searched through all the drawers and eventually found them. I went to depart, but then I heard a shotgun pump. I knew that sound well due to all games and movies I watched. I turned slowly, I faced an old man. Most likely in his sixties. "You're one of those things aren't you?" asked the older man. "Those things, those monsters. They took my wife!" I didn't reply, I was too scared to. He did seem upset though, like if he was going to burst into tears. My body was facing the door, but I wouldn't have time to get it open and run out. The window was right next to the door, maybe I could run for it. "But maybe, maybe someday I'll be able see to see my dear Alice," said the old man. I noticed that the old guy became distracted. I tried moving forward, but the floor underneath my other foot creaked. He gripped his gun tightly, "But until then," he continued "I'm going to kill as many of you sons of bitches as I can." I could feel my slow heart beat quicken, I panicked. I tried running, but instead, as if by instinct my body crouched down and my legs launched me through the window. I heard the gunfire. I landed on the hood of the car I was planning to take, almost slamming my face on the windshield. The elderly man came up to the window and pointed at me again. I jumped for the second time, I managed to escape and began to run. I heard a car alarm go off and more gunshots. I kept running, I ran past my home and several others. I stopped as soon as I felt safe. I heard a loud screech, soon afterwards I saw several of infected heading towards me. I looked at my arm, it was wounded. I must have been shot, then I had thought. The zombies must have smelled the blood and they might be after me! I started to run, but my arm stopped me. Pain shot throughout my entire arm and any muscles connected to it. I looked behind me, it was too late I wouldn't be able to escape. I stood there waiting for them to come, but instead they shoved me out of the way and went for the for the old man's trailer.

I stood there, I heard gunshots then a scream. It must have been the him. I headed over back to his house. I came up to his driveway and saw infected outside by the broken window. I looked on the hood of the car where I had landed. The windshield was broken due to the bullets fired at me. The keys to the car lay on the hood. I must have dropped them there when I landed here. I picked up the keys and the driver door. The seat was also filled with bullet holes. I cautiously entered the car due to my injured arm. I looked at, it was still bleeding, the bullet went straight through my bicep. I touched couldn't feel my right arm anymore. I didn't how this going to get better for me. I was afraid I might bleed out. I turned on the car and headed to the nearest drug store. I drove slowly, my vision began to get a little hazy. It seemed that instead of normal ten minute drive it turned into a two hour drive. Maybe it was, yeah maybe it's because I'm driving slow and I have drive around abandoned cars. I don't know, I was already light headed by the time I got there. Damn it, I better not die now. I went to the door, it slid open and binged when I entered. Well at least some things didn't change, I chuckled to myself, I found the ding-sound amusing. I must be going insane or really tired. I stumbled through the aisles and encountered other infected as I looked for a first aid kit. My vision was completely blurred and I was so light headed I couldn't stand. I tripped, I tried grabbing onto the shelves, but instead brought boxes of bandages down with me. I tried sitting up, but every movement felt like the world's hardest task. Instead I lied there, I lost so much blood already I was surprised I was still conscience.

There was sound, it sound familiar. Yeah, it sounded like someone came into the store! Rescue...then I realized what if this person is still human and he has weapons. I heard coughing and a lot of it. I could see someone stand beside me. The figure knelt down and when he did something made a splat sound next to my head. I was losing consciousness, but before I did I managed to say "help...me."

* * *

**I fell like I kinda rushed through that. Well hope I update one of my stories at least in the next two weeks, no promises.**


End file.
